PETA Attacks!
by IgorThemii
Summary: (WARNING: THIS FANFIC SUCKS, DUE TO A LOT OF GRAMMAR PROBLEMS AND SUCH.) Igor finds out that PETA Might Attack MLP:FiM on any point, so he has to tell the Mane Six plus Ash and Misty. (My first MLP:FiM Crossover Fanfiction, some people asked me for ideas while i posted parts, i wrote the ideas as long i liked them, that will explain why godzilla is on the end of the fanfiction.)


A Calm Day, Igor was Outside, He Heard Something!  
>A PETA Droid threw a note on Igor and It was Says Pok mon Promotes Animal Abuse! Igor got angry, He quickly went to Fluttershy s House and explain EVERYTHING about PETA!<br>SCENE: Fluttershy s House Igor: Fluttershy! I need to tell you something!  
>Fluttershy turned around and faced to igor.<br>Fluttershy: Let Me Guess, PETA kills animals?  
>Igor was shocked because Flutter knew what he was going to say.<br>Igor: Yeah! PETA kills animals! also you have TONS of PETS! PETA Hates People that Have Pets!  
>Fluttershy s Rage was Slowly Building, She grabbed Igor s Hand and Flew Out.<br>After some secounds of Flying, they crash into a Girl s Room, Igor looked around and realized it was Shauna s Room, Igor Sighed.  
>Igor: Oh God! :shocked: why you did Crash Into Shauna s Room!?<br>Fluttershy: I have No Idea! Shauna walked into her room and noticed Igor.  
>Shauna: Igor, why you are here? :confused:<br>Igor: Because We need to Fluttershy: Tell you that PETA is trying to Kill More Animals, and Stop Pok mon!  
>Shauna: YOU MEAN THE BASTARDS THAT TRIED TO MAKE ME RELEASE MY GOODRA?! Igor: Yeah!<br>As Soon Fluttershy Grabbed Igor and Shauna s Hands, They Flew!  
>They Arrive at Ponyvile, Igor Opened the Golden Oak Library s Door, Igor responded to twlight sparkle.<br>SCENE: Golden Oak Library Igor: Twlight! PETA is trying to doom Pok mon, and kill more animals! What if they Try to protest My Little Pony Too?!  
>Twlight Sparkle was Shocked, she called Spike.<br>Twlight Sparkle: Spike! We are going to stop PETA!

As Soon Spike the Dragon, Twlight Sparkle, Igor, Fluttershy and Shauna went outside, They Head to Sweet Apple Acres.  
>SCENE: Sweet Apple Acres (Outside) Igor: Applejack!<br>Applejack runned into Igor.  
>Applejack: Hmmm.. What you Need?<br>Igor responded to Applejack.  
>Igor: PETA Thinks that Pok mon has Animal Abuse, Also They are aganist Farms, They could even Kill the Sweet Apple Acres! Applejack: Oh! No! We need to Stop PETA!<br>Igor: If we Manage to Stop PETA, We will Celebrate with a Giant Apple Pie!  
>Applejack: Yeah!<br>Igor: Now we need to Go Rainbow Dash s House, which is a cloud with some rainbow on it xD Fluttershy: Get In!  
>1 minute later SCENE: Rainbow Dash s House AKA Cloudominium Igor: Rainbow .are you There?<br>Rainbow Dash popped up on front of Igor, Shauna has never seen rainbow dash berfore, causing her to get confused.  
>Shauna: So. this is how Rainbow Dash looks?<br>Dashie responds to shauna.  
>Rainbow Dash: Yes, anyway Igor. why you are here?<br>Igor: PETA is over it again, also i read that Pegasus are innocent ponies with a poor bird s wings on it, But IT S COMPLETE FALSE!  
>Rainbow Dash: I Agree! once I Find Them, they will get killed by a Sonic Raniboom! Shauna, Applejack and Fluttershy: Yeah!<p>

Igor: Okay, Which one i should call now?  
>Applejack: Pinkie Pie!<br>Igor: To the Sugarcube Corner!  
>They Head to Sugarcube Corner.<br>SCENE: Sugarcube Corner (inside) Igor: Mrs. Cake, do you know where is pinkie pie?  
>Mrs. Cake: She is upstairs.<br>Igor went upstairs.  
>SCENE: Sugarcube Corner: Pinkie s Room Igor: Hey Pinkie!<br>Pinkie Pie: Oh! Hi Igor!  
>Igor: I remember PETA attacking Candy. Because it has milk and PETA hates Milk.<br>Pinkie Pie: Gaah! These People should know that Candy is Nice!  
>Igor: Yeah!<br>SCENE: Sugarcube Corner (Inside) Igor: I have recruited Pinkie! Yay!  
>Pinkie Pie: Now to Find Rarity!<br>everyone (minus Mrs. Cake) heads to Carousel Boutique, AKA Rarity s House and Workplace SCENE: Carousel Boutique (Inside) Igor: Rarity! Where are you?  
>Rarity walked into Igor.<br>Rarity: Uh?  
>Igor: PETA is protesting Pok mon and They are trying to turn people into Vegans, that s a bad thing!<br>Rarity: I sometimes use Animal-Styled Papers for some of the clothes.  
>Igor: Okay! Let s Go!<p>

Igor: Now Where we All Go To?  
>Rarity: Pallet Town!<br>Igor: That place is fair, Teleporting in 3, 2, 1, TELEPORT!  
>everyone is teleported to pallet town SCENE: Pallet Town Igor: Hmm Igor smirked, he went inside Ash s House.<br>SCENE: Ash s House Igor: Ash!  
>Ash went downstairs.<br>Igor: PETA is Protesting Pok mon!  
>Ash: Oh! God! Igor: Okay!<br>Fluttershy: We should find the gym leader of Cerulean City!  
>Igor: You Mean Misty?<br>Pinkie Pie: Maybe.  
>Fluttershy: Yes!<br>4 minutes later, they arrive at Cerulean City.  
>SCENE: Cerulean City Igor: Now to Find Misty.<br>Misty walked into Igor.  
>Misty: Let me Guess, PETA is Protesting Pok mon? Igor: Yeah. Igor: Now to the PETA HQ!<p>

Everyone Heads To PETA HQ.  
>SCENE: PETA HQ (1F of 10F) Igor: Let s Stop Ingrid Newkirk!<br>Shauna: Yeah!  
>Everyone on Igor s Side Rumble the Door to the 2F!<br>SCENE: PETA HQ (2F OF 10F) Igor: Dash! Deal with that PETA Droid!  
>(fact: i call people that work on PETA as PETA Droids )<br>Rainbow Dash: Yea! Rainbow Dash Attacked Aganist that PETA Droid and the PETA Droid Fainted!  
>Igor: 3F Is Open! GO GO GO!<br>SCENE: PETA HQ (3F of 10F) Igor: Ash and Pinkie! Attack the 5 PETA Droids There!  
>Ash and Pinkie Started To Attack Against 5 PETA Droids, the PETA Droids Faint Too!<br>Pinkie and Ash run into Igor, Rainbow Runs into Igor, Too!  
>SCENE: PETA HQ (4F of 10F) Igor: Gaah! Help!<br>The 25 PETA Droids somehow Explode, Covering Igor on Blood.  
>Igor: How this Happened?<br>Twlight Sparkle: The Magic of Friendship Defeats PETA Droids!  
>Igor: Oh!<br>SCENE: PETA HQ (5F of 10F) Igor: Oh Look! Igor Rammed Aganist 30 PETA Droids, however 10 of them stop Igor. Fluttershy Grabbed 1 of Them and used it as a weapon aganist the other 9 PETA Droids.  
>Igor: Thanks, Flutter!<br>Fluttershy: I m a Secert Hardcore!  
>Igor: Okay!<p>

SCENE: PETA HQ (6F OF 10F) Igor: ATTACK!  
>Rarity and Misty Attacked the 18 PETA Droids and The 18 PETA Droids were Killed!<br>Igor: Yes!  
>SCENE: PETA HQ (7F OF 10F) Igor: Okay Igor and Shauna Rammed Aganist the 28 PETA Droids, The PETA Droids were Thrown outside the Window!<br>SCENE: PETA HQ (8F OF 10F) Igor: ATTACK!  
>Applejack and Twlight Sparkle Attacked 33 PETA Droids, The PETA Droids somewhat Exploded!<br>Igor: Ya!  
>SCENE: PETA HQ (9F OF 10F) Igor Knocked out all PETA Droids of the 9F, Igor spoke to the others.<br>Igor: Okay Everyone, The Next Floor, there is Ingrid Newkirk, we must pull a end on her.  
>SCENE: PETA HQ (10F OF 10F) Igor: Ingrid!<br>Ingrid Newkirk Turned Around.  
>Ingrid: So, you are the bastard that killed most of my PETA Droids!<br>Igor: You are trying to stop pok mon Because it promtes animal abuse! It s not True!  
>Ingrid: IT S TRUE!<br>Igor: NO! IT IS NOT!  
>Igor Punched Ingrid Newkirk, She pushed Igor.<br>Rainbow Dash: Let me Help!  
>Rainbow Dash Dashed and Attacked Ingrid!<br>Ash and Misty Also Attacked Ingrid Newkirk.  
>Rainbow Dash: Let s perform the Hyper-Friendship Blaster!<br>Igor: With Me In!  
>Igor and the Mane 6 Are Charging the Hyper-Friendship Blaster, it took 10 secounds, they manage to Blast Ingrid Newkirk and she lands on jail.<br>SCENE: Jail Policeman #1: You are Under Aresst for Lifetime!  
>Ingrid Newkirk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>SCENE: PETA HQ (10F OF 10F) Igor: Woohoo! We Did It!  
>SCENE: Sweet Apple Acres Applejack: Let s All Celebrate With a Giant Apple Pie!<br>Everyone else on igor s side: Yeah!

Igor: The Pie sounds Delicous!  
>Pinkie Pie: I can it whole on 1 bite?<br>Igor and Applejack: No! because: ugly to eat something in 1 bite. !  
>Pinkie Pie: Oh! Sorry! I Forgot!<br>[Godzilla Walks Into]  
>Igor: Godzilla, do you want a apple pie too?<br>Godzilla: RAWRRRRRRRRRR! (Translation: Yes. Please!)  
>Igor Cloned the Giant Apple Pie and gave the cloned Pie to Godzilla, Godzilla walked away.<br>Igor: Now Let s Eat It!  
>Applejack: Also I have Apple Cake, Apple Cupcakes, and Apple Candy!<br>Igor: Ok!  
>SCENE: EXECUTION CHAMBER Ingrid Newkirk: No! I don t Wanna be Executed!<br>Policeman #1: Too Bad!  
>Policeman #2 Pushes the leaver and Electrouces Ingrid Newkirk To her Death!<br>==THE END== Woohoo! i hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
